A blue Rose & Bitter Chocolate
by Seme101
Summary: Sasuke is having a crappy Valentines day...it all changes when he finds a blue rose, and bitter chocolate SasuNaru


**Author Note: So I decided to put up a Valetine's story even though I am not a fan of this day. I wish all those who are loved, have loved, or are loving a happy Valetines Day!**

**Disclaimer: I refuse to say I own Naruto, because if I did he would be plastered to a wall with Sasuke showering him with love lol**

**Naruto: You have problems Dee**

**Me: Says the one who gets the dick up the ass**

**Naruto: *blushes***

**Sasuke: stop teasing him**

**Me: Says the run who's always jerking off in my bathroom to just the sound of his name**

**Sasuke: *mumbles***

**Me: *smirks* what was that?!**

**Sasuke: I hate you**

**Me: You love me**

**Naruto: ……**

Sasuke ran faster from the screaming fangirls as he rounded the next corner. The screams that came from behind him only made him speed up faster towards his house.

"SASUKE KUN! BE MINE!"

"Sasuke…take my chocolate!"

"….I love you Sasuke…."

"…..Take me now!..." The raven haired male groaned, he would of thought that since he betrayed the village they would of drifted from him. He was surely wrong as he finally made it to his house and locked the door behind him.

The sharp pounding of his door, quickly he went through his whole house locking windows and closing blinds. Sasuke sighed when the last window was locked and the banging ceased to exist. Slowly he walked down the stairs to his kitchen.

Taking out his kettle and feeling it with water he placed it over the flame, it was only when he turned around that he saw the darkened blue rose, with layed next to a box of bitter dark chocolate. The raven went on alert thinking that one of the crazy fangirls.

When he felt no presence he slowly grabbed the rose, inspecting it he wondered who could of sent it. Never had he told anyone his love of blue roses, or bitter dark chocolate. It made him smile almost as he took the note that sat next to the pair on his counter.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I've seen how many girls try to catch your attention through throwing their affections on you. I can also tell how you hate it, so I decided to be different from them. I've always noticed that you loved wearing dark blue, so I picked this up. The chocolate….well I figured you weren't a sweets kind of person…I will not leave my name because if you really wanted to know I'm sure you could find me…and if not then maybe next year."_

_Sincerely X_

Sasuke just stared at the note, the elegant writing seemed unreal. He really couldn't believe that someone knew him so well, even Naruto hadn't been around him ever since he came back. It couldn't be said that the raven did not love Naruto, in truth the blonde was the reason he had came back to this godforsaken village.

Sasuke sighed as he put the rose in a vase full of water, and placed the chocolate in the refrigerator . He had to find out who gave this to him, grabbing his keys he walked out his house and to the first person he knew that sold flowers. Ino.

As he entered the shop, he nostrils filled his lungs with fresh fragrant of roses, carnations, lilies, and so much more. The blonde haired 18 year old looked up at him and smiled at the raven.

" Hey Sasuke! What can I do for ya!" The raven just nodded a 'hello' and continued to the counter .

"Someone, left a blue rose at my house. Since you sell flowers they must of gotten it from here." Ino chuckled at the raven, hearing this made him scowl at the girl.

" Yes, I remember it well. It's not from around here and had to be imported. Unfortunatly I have been sworn to secrecy." Sasuke glared at the girl, she only smirked and watched as he stormed out the shop.

Ino smirk soon turned into a smile, "if he only knew the person was right in front of him."

Sasuke slowly walked through the village, his next stop would have to be the only place that sold dark Chocolate. Sasuke quickly teleported to to this place to see Choji's father just going in the store.

Choji who stood behind the counter squinted at Sasuke before smiling, " hey Uchiha what can I do for you? I mean We just got your dark chocolate in stock…do you.."

Sasuke took no haste in asking his question, "was there anyone recently who asked for my chocolate." It was more of a command than a question. Choji chuckled which made Sasuke even more annoyed at him, then Choji's fiancé Ino.

"I'm sorry but I cannot tell you that, I was sworn to secrecy by that person." Sasuke growled, and glared at the man.

"Ino said the same thing, which meant it had to be the same person." Choji chuckled.

"I'm sorry but I doubt it as the same person…"Sasuke gave a cold stare at him.

"You're lying."

"That may be, but in the end I was sworn to secrecy by that person." With that Sasuke stormed out the store leaving a very happy Choji alone. The Said man's father came from behind him and smirked.

"Dad do you think he'll figure it out?"

" He's a Uchiha after all…" They both laughed and continued to their work. Sasuke grumbled to himself as he walked down the streets of Konoha. _Who could it be? How do they know so much about me?_

Sasuke needed to talk to someone, and the only person that always listened to him was the one person that never talked to him now. It didn't matter he wanted to see that man, more than ever now. The raven made his way to Naruto's apartment.

As he entered his neighborhood and walked towards the blondes door, he stopped when it opened. What he saw made his heart stop. Naruto was nearly naked with only his boxers on, Hinata came out the apartment hugging the blonde. Both figures stopped when they saw Sasuke, Naruto stared at him. Hinata blushed at the awkward silence, taking this the wrong way Sasuke ran.

"N-Naruto I-I think …"

" I know what he thought Hinata, and thanks for bringing me my stuff from baa-chan." She nodded, then stared at him.

"N-Naruto w-why d-don't…" She smiled showing his long fangs.

"Hinata I've been merging with Kyuubi, I haven't really been able to go anywhere in five months." He stared at her, his smile widening. " Everyone besides the teme knew…now I better go get dressed.." Hinata smiled and nodded.

As she walked away she turned back, " Happy Valentines Day Naruto." He nodded and disappeared behind his door.

Sasuke slammed his front door shut and stormed into the kitchen, grabbing his chocolate he ran to his room. He sighed inwardly he wanted to scream. How could that blonde dobe just…after he came back…

There was a knock at his door, sliding a piece of chocolate past his lips he walked downstairs on opened the door. He glared at the person that stood in front of him now.

"What do you want dobe?" Naruto chuckled, and it sent a shiver down Sasuke spine. Somehow he seemed different now, more lethal. It made the raven want to jump him right there. He was still taller than the blonde by an inch.

" You ran without saying 'hi'…teme!" Sasuke scowled as the blonde pushed his way into the house.

"Why was she in your apartment?" Naruto chuckled.

"Is that any of your business…huh teme." It was then the raven pinned him against the wall, Naruto didn't seemed surprised. Sasuke's lips hovered over Naruto's, the raven looked at the blonde before closing the distance.

Naruto responded immediately, sucking on the ravens tongue as it slipped past his lips. He let out a hunger filled moan that drove Sasuke crazy. The raven's hands slowly sliding themselves around the blonde waist. Sasuke nipped at Naruto's lips, those perfect plump lips that became swollen with more feverish kissing.

When the two pulled apart both were breathing heavy, " Why …have you …been avoiding me?"Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw that he meant what he had just said. He sighed and slowly began to nip at the ravens throat earning a heart filled moan. He bit harder licking that red spot.

" I haven't been avoiding you teme. I've been merging with Kyuubi for five months and wasn't allowed to go anywhere." Sasuke seemed shocked, then he thought back to the note. No one knew him better than the blonde headed dobe.

" You gave me that present didn't you?"Naruto blushed and looked down nodding.

" I've always loved you Sasuke, all the way back to our first real mission…and when you left…I.." The blonde wasn't allowed to say anything else as he was forced into a bruising kiss, and lifted off the ground. His legs immediately wrapped his legs around the ravens waist. Sasuke licked the blondes lips waiting for the salty taste of the blondes cavern.

There was no hesitation as the blonde parted his lips and let the deep moan escape his lips. Sasuke teleported them into the bedroom throwing down Naruto on the bed. He looked at the blonde, his blue hazy eyes slowly turning red. Somehow this aroused Sasuke as he crawled over the blonde after discarding his shirt.

Naruto gazed up at the pale chest, his chizled muscles rippling under the blondes touch as he caressed the skin under his fingertips.

"Oh God…Naruto your fingers …" The blonde smirked as the raven leaned down and took his lips with his own. Nipping and sucking, licking the pouty, red, swollen, plump lips. Naruto growled as he pulled his own shirt off wanting skin to skin contact.

Sasuke rolled his hips down on Naruto's, " S-Sasuke!" He gasped as the raven leaned down and began to suck on his neck, biting down hard on the flesh. Naruto gasped arching up and giving Sasuke the chance to bite down on his red, hardened peck.

"Ah-uh-Ahhh!"

The raven hands unbuttoned Naruto's pants and stripped his easily down to nothing. His hardened erection revealing itself to Sasuke. " Naru-chan…do you want me that badly…?" The blonde arched his back as Sasuke kissed, nipped, and sucked his way down Naruto's stomach.

"Y-you have n-no idea! Now fuck me and stop talking!" Sasuke chuckled. Looking at the member before him made his erection hurt even more. He stripped the rest of his clothes quickly , bring himself back to Naruto's erection.

Precum dripped from the tip, Sasuke smirked and slowly licked the tip. "SASUKE!" Naruto nearly came with just that one lick. His member pulsed, making his body feel like fire, Sasuke smirked liking the way his name sounded as it was coming from the blondes lips.

Sasuke slowly let his lips swallow Naruto's tip, sucking lightly. The blonde gripped Sasuke's hair, he growled deep in his throat. " Sa-Sasuke …ah-uh –ahhhh! Stop t-teasin..Ahhhhh!" Sasuke didn't let him finish as he took Naruto completely into his mouth. Rolling his tongue over the vein, sucking harder as he reached the tip. He continued these ministrations, making Naruto grip the sheets.

"S-Sas….I-I…gonna…" Sasuke pulled back earning a glare from the blonde. "Why the hell did you stop!" Sasuke smirked, pulling out lube and coating his fingers.

" If you're going to cum its going to be from me fucking you." Naruto blushed making the raven moan as he inserted one finger into the blondes opening. Naruto screamed, it was soon silenced by Sasuke lips as he kissed the blonde. He pulled back to look at Naruto's , the blondes now red hazy eyes made him want to cum on spot.

Slowly he added another finger, having the blonde gasp in his ear. In a scissoring motion he slowly prepared the blonde, drinking in the amazing noises that Naruto made. Grazing a bump he knew he had found the blondes sweet spot when the blonde gasped his name.

"God! Sasuke more!...right there…!" The raven pulled his fingers out and placed his tip near Naruto entrance.

"Are you ready Naruto." The blonde sheepishly nodded, slowly he slipped his tip in, and slowly he pushed himself to the hilt.

"Ahhhhh…it hurts… take it …o-out!" Sasuke flowered kisses from the blondes cheeks, to his neck.

"Ca-Can I-I move…it'll get better…"

"Y-yea you can move.." Slowly Sasuke pulled out almost to the hilt and slammed right back in. Naruto gasped as the raven hit his sweet spot. " Sa… r-righ…the-re!!!" The blonde gripped Sasuke's shoulders and rolled his hips to meet Sasuke's thrust.

"Y-you're s-so…ahhhhhh…fu..ckin…tiiiight!AHHHHH!" His thrust became fast hitting the sweetened spot over and over again.

"Sa-Sas…I …gonna…c-c-cum!!!"

"J-Just a..little m-more!" Sasuke gripped his sheets as Naruto gripped his shoulders tightly and the both reached climax.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

Both men collapsed onto the sheets, breathing heavily . Sasuke pulled the blonde to him, " Naruto how did you know about the rose, and the dark chocolate?"

Naruto turned to face the raven and smiled, " I know everything about you. From the many smirks, your glares." Naruto nipped at the Raven's jaw causing bruising.

" How did you know about the blue roses…I've never.." Naruto chuckled as he ran his tongue along the pale neck. "Naruto…"

" Mergin' with Kyuubi…I have all these new senses…"He slowly sucked on Sasuke's neck as his fingers teased the pale flesh underneath them. " ..but to answer your question, there was a time when we were younger. It was a mission in another country.." Another nip at his jaw, making the raven moan.

" The story dobe..ahhh…God!" The blonde chuckled.

" In that country they had blue roses, as we passed by a flower shop a bouquet of those roses were in front. For a brief moment you smiled, it was so beautiful, so unique. I knew they must of meant something to you.."Sasuke kissed the blonde forehead.

"My mom use to import the seeds and grow them in our garden. She would always smile…" Naruto nodded and smirked as he leaned down and licked the ravens neck slowly. His tongue sliding over pale lips.

" God…I can smell your arousal…" Sasuke groaned as he flipped their positions.

" I think I like your merging." Naruto smirked.

" I love you teme."

"I love you dobe."Naruto smirked his blue eyes slowly being swept away by the red, Sasuke groaned at the sight.

" Eh, Teme we have all day…"

"You're not making it out of bed…Naru-chan…" The blonde giggled as he ravished over, and over again.

**No Ninja was hurt during the making of this fanfic**

**Happy VALENTINES DAY TO ALL WHO ARE IN LOVE!!!!!!**


End file.
